


Room Service

by pidders



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual, First Time Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, non-established relationship, some bad puns lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidders/pseuds/pidders
Summary: Prompto tries to relieve some stress, but when Noctis catches him by accident, the two decide to have some time alone together in the room while Ignis and Gladio are out for the night.





	Room Service

Most of the rooms the group stayed at only had two double beds-- maybe a pullout sofa if they were truly fortunate. But for the most part, sharing a bed was just something they had to deal with. It was widely accepted among the group that extra space in bed was definitely a commodity when staying in a hotel for the night, which meant that Prompto was the most desired bunkmate out of the four. There was definitely something satisfying about being sought after, even if it was just because he took up less space. The blond was easy going, usually leaving the others to decide among themselves, which tonight, they had already done. So now, he was only looking forward to getting to spend some time with Prince Noctis and catching up one on one, which was a rare occurrence. He finished brushing his teeth and headed out into the room.... aaaand, of course. Noct was already fast asleep. 

Prompto sighed, shaking his head. Maybe he should have gone with Gladio and Iggy to whatever dive bar they were heading to that night. But who knows where they were now and Lestallum wasn't exactly small or easy to navigate around. He walked the short distance to the bed, sitting on the edge, wondering if he should just try to sleep now, or do something on his phone. Maybe sift through some of the photos he took on their drive that day. 

He looked down at his chocobo patterned pajamas and smiled to himself. The pajama set consisted of just a simple t-shirt and drawstring pants, but they were a gift from the guys and he loved them. Out of everyone, he was the only one who had clothes he changed into specifically for bed. The others, having no shame about their physiques, just stripped down to t-shirts, tank tops, and their underwear. Prompto, on the other hand, still carried most of his insecurities from childhood into adulthood with him. Though logically, he knew he was in better shape than the average person, he couldn't shake old feelings that easily.

The blond couldn't help but to wonder why the guys would go to a bar anyways... as if they had a room they could bring back girls they met for a hookup or something. And besides, was Ignis even interested in sex? Prompto struggled to imagine him doing _anything_ sexual whatsoever. He seemed so buttoned-up and just, ahh, why was he even thinking about this anyways? But then he found his thoughts drifting to Gladio, totally jacked with muscles and never seemed to have any problems picking up women. He looked like the type who would definitely fuck you really hard. And not to mention how much bigger he was physically, where you would just get lost underneath all that muscle. Prompto suddenly felt heated, imagining himself flushed, skin slick with sweat underneath the King's Shield--

Fuck, what was he doing? 

It seemed that they'd been on the road for so long... This was normal, right?? Normal guy thoughts. It wasn't like they got much privacy being constantly around one another. But tonight, maybe he could have some time to himself. It would be totally awkward to try to jerk off in bed with Noct there, despite how heavy of a sleeper the prince was. He resigned himself to try it in the bathroom instead. As long as he was quiet, it shouldn't be a problem. Prompto glanced over, checking to be sure Noct was still asleep, as if even being seen would give him away. It really did feel like he was doing something wrong, though again, he quickly convinced himself it was normal. 

The interior of the bathroom was nice, much better than the cheap roadside motels they'd crash at... Where you'd have to hope and pray that they changed the sheets on the bed before you'd consider touching them. In an attempt to recreate some kind of makeshift lighting, Prompto kept the lights dim, quietly closing the door behind him. Next to the bathtub was a little bench along with a small mosaic tile table that fit the theme of the hotel and Lestallum in general. He sat down on the bench and sighed. Again, this wasn't weird, right?? There was no reason to feel like he was doing anything wrong and it's not like Noct was awake or anything, so he wasn't being gross or creepy about things. The blond took a deep breath, pulling down his pajama bottoms, giving himself access to his cock. He was already worked up from the thoughts that crossed his mind from earlier, so he didn't have to do much with his hands to get fully hard.

Even while trying to be as quiet as possible, he still couldn't suppress the little huffs and breaths escaping his lips as he jerked himself off, all sorts of thoughts frantically racing through his mind. Mainly the fact that his best friend was right there in bed and here he was, only a room away from him touching himself like this. And it only got worse, the closer he came to cumming, thinking about what it would be like for someone else to touch him like this. Something he had never experienced before. But to get involved with someone, they'd have to be someone who cares about you and he didn't have anyone like that in his life. As nice as it would be. Well, he did have the guys, but that was different. 

Even still, he couldn't help but to think of Noctis, lying in bed with him by his side when he wakes up and reaches over to grasp Prom's hard, wanting cock... Prompto groaned softly, moving faster now desperate to cum, still thinking about how in his fantasy, Noct would then--

Suddenly the door opened and a sleepy prince walked into the bathroom, witnessing everything that Prom had on display and was doing to himself.

“F-fuck, dude!!” the blond shouted, his voice cracking, totally in disbelieve that he had just barged into the bathroom like this-- right in the middle of things. He didn't even _try_ to knock first?? Promto attempted to cover himself, though the damage was done and he had already seen, especially judging from his knowing reaction.

Something like this could easily make the list of “things that make you feel wide awake after being half asleep”, so Noct was very much awake and to his senses now, awkwardly stuttering out an apology as he rushed out of the small room. 

“W-what just happened?!” Prompto hissed under his breath, groaning and tucking his still somewhat-hard dick back onto his pants, burying his head in his hands and wanting to scream at how awful he felt. Like it was some surreal event that couldn't have possibly happened. But this... this wasn't _actually_ a big deal, right?? Everyone did it. I mean, it's not like he was doing anything weird while touching himself, or had some kinda gross fetish that he was actively partaking in when he was caught.

Prompto sighed, erection mostly gone now, as he worked up the courage to leave the bathroom. He stood up and walked to the door, gripping the door handle momentarily in hesitation for only a second before he flipped the switch. Was this going to change their relationship? Walking out to the main area, he was relieved to see the room was at least dark-- thank the Gods. As quietly as possible, he tried to get under the covers as if he could somehow sneak by the prince in his own bed and everything would be forgotten tomorrow. Maybe with any luck he was already asleep by now.

“Hey.” Noct said, his voice far too casual and Noct-like for what just went down.

Oh great. Prom almost groaned in disappointment that he was awake. In fact, if the lights were on, he would have seen how disappointed he was.

The prince continued, “I sort of forgot that you stayed here with me and didn't go out with the guys. Sorry for barging in on you like that...” And he trailed off, but it sounded like he had more he wanted to say, but either couldn't find the words or just chose to ignore them.

Prompto shifted in the bed now, nodding to himself, though aware that Noct wouldn't see his body language clearly. “No worries, Noct. Well,” he laughed awkwardly. “maybe I shouldn't call you 'Noct' anymore since you kinda didn't before you rushed into the bathroom with the door closed and all.” 

It was very much like Prompto to make light of any situation no matter how he felt, for the most part. Noct could hear the smile on his face through the tone of his voice and laughed at the bad joke. Prom giggled with him and was just glad things didn't seem weird between them now.

“Soooo... I was thinking about it and it's only fair if you told me something embarrassing about you to even things out now.”

“Wait, why?” Noctis scoffed.

“Well,” Prompto began, “You just kinda, errr... saw what was happening in there, so unless you want me to storm the bathroom when you're in there next time...” Prompto teased.

“I mean, you could have just locked the door.” Noct stated dryly. 

The gunner quickly rolled over to face Noctis finally, propping himself up on his arm, though in the process realizing that the prince was watching him the entire time. 

He exclaimed, “You’re blaming the victim here!”

Noct laughed at his friend's vigor, replying, “I'm the real victim. I didn't ask to see any of... whatever that was.”

“Whatever, dude. Spit it out and gimme some dirt on you.” Prom rolled his eyes, brushing off Noct's teasing comments.

He groaned in response, “Ugh. I can't believe you're making me play this game right now.”

“Sorry to disturb your rest, sleeping beauty.”

“Hmm, I don’t know anything off the top of my head. I’m kind of an open book.” Noct shrugged.

“Then- something that you’ve thought about that you haven’t shared with us then! I don’t know!”

“Okay. Did you know that you're my favorite to share a bed with out of you, Ignis, and Gladio?” 

Even though he already knew this from past experiences, Prompto was taken aback to hear him admit it so casually like this.

“I think I'm probably everyone's favorite to sleep with.” the blond began, “Bed space is sorta in high demand around here after all.” He finished with a soft laugh.

“Mmhm, that is true. But that's not my main reason.”

“Is it our interesting late night chats?” Prom asked playfully, with his usual infectious smile that Noct wasn't able to resist, especially now that their eyes had adjusted well enough in the dark room.

“Okay. Again, true- but not exactly.”

“So then enlighten me, your highness.” The respectful, out of place title was obviously added facetiously.

“I think you're cute and like being close to you.”

Prompto said nothing, feeling the pang of anxiety hit him in his core. “Is that... a joke?” He asked finally, no hint of emotion in his voice. 

Noct replied simply, “Why would I joke about that?”

Immediately now, Prompto knew he was flustered. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing he thought to say seemed appropriate.

“Of course you're interesting, fun, and take up almost no room in bed. But I like sharing a bed with you because, well... you're you.” The prince smiled coyly adding, “And I have a feeling you think the same about me.”

“Pshh,” Prom scoffed, crossing his arms as if to reject the idea entirely, but it was true the more he thought about it... He wasn't sure how to categorize the way he felt about Noct, but maybe there was something there. Something like infatuation? 

But he still couldn't explain how Noctis knew that. So he asked, “What gives you that idea anyway?”

“Sometimes you talk a little bit in your sleep.”

Prompto's eyes went wide. “Is-is tonight a compilation of 'things that embarrass Prompto'? Ughhh,” he groaned, “This is the worst! I can't even...” He trailed off as he shifted to the edge of the bed to stand up. Noctis quickly reached out, grabbing the thin blond and pulling him gently backwards across the mattress and into his arms.

Noct held him tight and Prompto couldn't help but to shiver from the contact and feeling of Noctis' breath on the back of his neck as he held him in his arms.

“Don't be that way, Prom.” The prince's voice was soft and low.

Prompto gave a flustered apology for his outburst, though Noct said nothing in reply, Prom could feel and hear his heavy breath behind him-- something about it deeply exciting him.

“Look at me, Prompto.” and the prince released him so the blond could move and turn towards his friend, realizing just how close they still were.

Noct put his hands on Prompto's hips, pulling him forward this time so he was straddling him, the blond unconsciously grabbing for the headboard to stop himself from falling forward, though Noctis was holding him steady. The overtly sexual position made him blush, along with the prince's intense expression and piercing blue eyes. Prompto was stunned at the forwardness of it all and something-- well, he knew what it was, but something hard pressing against him through the thin fabric of their clothing.

Sometimes he couldn't stand how quiet Noct was, since it made it difficult to interpret what he wanted or how he felt about things, though right now he knew exactly what he wanted despite saying absolutely nothing.

“I- aa-” Prompto stammered, unsure with how things would proceed. Unsure about how far things were going to go and if this was actually happening or this was all some kind of dream he was about to wake up from.

Noctis, still holding onto the blond's slender hips, moved one hand to the front of his patterned pants, freeing Prompto's already hard cock from his pajamas, wasting no time in working his hand up and down his length, eliciting a shaky breath from the gunner. Prompto inadvertently found himself grinding against Noct's erection, causing the prince to moan in return.

Noct subtly tightened his grip, doing what he thought may feel best for Prompto, paying attention to which movements drew out the most moans and sighs.

“A-aah, if you keep going like that, I'm gonna cum.” Prom looked away shyly.

“I need you to hold on a little longer.” Noct said, sitting up on the bed, holding the other on his lap, kissing an exposed collarbone peeking through top of his t-shirt. Prompto turned his head, biting his lip in an attempt to stifle a moan while the other continued kissing the sensitive skin on his neck. Just breathing on his neck in between kisses drew out small pleasured sounds from Prompto that only encouraged the prince to keep touching and kissing him.

Noct kissed a trail up his neck to his lips, where they met with no hesitation between either of them. As if it was something they'd practiced doing before, even though this was the first time. It felt so amazing and right, he didn't know why this couldn't have happened sooner.

Suddenly though, Noctis stopped. He picked up Prom and set him next to him on the bed gently before standing up from the mattress. Prompto couldn't help but to be somewhat impressed at how easily Noct was able to move him since while he was the smallest in their group, there was still only a slight size difference between him and the prince.

Noct grabbed the hem of Prom's shirt, pulling it up in an effort to help him get undressed. Taking that as a cue, the blond met Noctis with no resistance, allowing him to remove his clothes. He then pulled off his pajama bottoms and underwear and as much as it made him nervous to be completely naked (aside from his wristband) like this with Noct, he was starting to feel silly getting touched like that in chocobo print pajamas.

Noctis followed suit, taking off the t-shirt he was wearing, then his own underwear. The blond couldn't help but to stare, trying not to hyperfocus his attention on the prince's cock, free from any restraint and noticeably hard. It wasn't the first time he'd seen it, but it was definitely the first time under these conditions. As he was admiring it, Noct moved closer, ready to finish getting Prompto off, but the blond stopped him.

“Can I touch you? ...it...” his eyes were on Noct's length alone.

“Y-yeah.” he answered with no hesitation.

Prompto slowly and carefully grasped his cock in his hands. It was such a weird feeling touching someone else's; It felt foreign and different somehow, though still warm and almost heavy in his hands. He slowly jerked Noctis off, who sighed contentedly at the sudden stimulation. Prom increased the pace wanting to get Noct closer to cumming, noting that a bead of precum started to build at the tip. 

He never had any desire to anything like this, but all he could think about was putting it in his mouth and making Noct recreate some of the noises that he got out of him before. Just having the prince touch him felt amazing, this would have to be even more intense.

“Err...” he looked up at Noct who was gazing down at him waiting to see what the blond intended to do, “Could I-”

“Anything you want.” he said through a soft moan.

Prom replied by taking the tip past his lips, licking at the saline fluid gathering at the tip. It's a strange taste, though not completely off-putting. He took more of his length in, being careful to not gag on it as it neared the back of his throat. 

Noct was so much more composed than Prompto managed to be, maintaining mostly silence with an occasional sigh or pleasured huff as Prom worked him in and out of his mouth, occasionally taking a break to use his hands in between.

The blonde used his tongue, gliding it underneath his shaft on the withdraw and playing with the tip, sucking and licking gently, causing Noct to moan softly, which he took as a compliment that he was doing something right. Just hearing that his prince was getting so into it now did something to him and he found his hand wandering down between his own legs to slowly touch himself as well.

“Don't cum yet.” and it was almost an order. Prompto liked the dominant tone in Noct's voice and the fact that he was taking control even when he was so vulnerable like this. 

Saying nothing, instead opting to slow his pace in touching himself and focus on Noctis, taking him in as far as he could manage, saliva running down his chin from the sloppiness of it all. Any hint of self-consciousness melted away and he couldn't help but to feel reassured that the prince was enjoying it, his dark brows furrowed, encouragement in the form of heavy breaths and little moans. Prompto managed to take his length deeper than before now, causing Noct to groan loudly.

“I need you so bad, Prom. I wanna fuck you til you can't stand anymore.”

The blond almost laughed out loud, amused at hearing Noctis talk this way about him. He didn't know what to say-- or if he even could go through with it if he wanted to. He hadn't even lost his virginity yet. Besides that, every somewhat mildly intimate experience he had prior to now had been with girls, so it was hard to imagine hooking up with his best friend.

Even still, he couldn't help but to entertain the idea and after a few seconds of careful deliberation, he slowly removed Noctis's slick length from his mouth with a wet pop, following up with that classic Prompto smile that melted anyone who stared too long.

The blond asked, “Do you have a condom? Or lube? Orrrr anything??”

Noct paused, looking as though he was analyzing all the things in the room they could use as a substitute for lube when he suddenly laughed, “What about... what about that stuff that you use for your guns?”

Prompto rolled his eyes, knowing he was joking, but the thought was outrageous enough even as a joke. “You want to use CLP?? Yeah, not a chance.” and he giggled at the mock defeated look on the other's face. He knew that as badly as Noct wanted him, there was no chance he would ever do anything to make him feel uncomfortable or risk hurting him. And even though he said 'no' this time, it wasn't like he ruled it out entirely for later on.

“Sorry, better luck next time.” the gunner teased coyly, taking Noct's dick back into his mouth, completely enamored by the audible and visual pleasure he could read from the other-- considering that he didn't exactly know what he was doing. He continued moving and working him in ways that he thought would feel good for himself. While sucking cock maybe wasn't the biggest turn on for him, the idea that there might be some reciprocation afterwards kept his own length achingly hard now.

After another few moments, he heard the prince's breath hitch and his body tense up slightly.

“Prompto,” he moaned and the blonde almost melted hearing his name roll off his tongue in that desperate tone, “I'm gonna cum.” He added, punctuating it with another moan.

“Mmhm, I'm ready for you, Noct.” He said, not actually being ready since he had no idea what to expect on this end of things. He tried taking as much of his length in his mouth as he could when he felt it happen. It was a strange sensation. The feeling of Noct's cum shooting into his mouth and throat. He couldn't exactly feel it hit, instead he just seemed to... notice it happen suddenly. The taste was similar to the precum from before, but slightly more saline and it was obviously a lot more to handle in quantity. He swallowed it and the feeling made his throat tickle slightly, like when you have a sore throat and gargle with diluted salt water. It wasn't awful, just different, and it seemed like there was so much of it than he originally anticipated as it went down. The blond licked his lips and smiled shyly at his friend, who with a satisfied sigh, lied back on the mattress.

“You're amazing, Prom.”

Prompto lied down next to Noct. “I think you're pretty amazing yourself, bro.”

“Stop.” Noct said flatly. “You can't call me 'bro' only seconds after you had my dick in your mouth.”

“Why not? Isn't that why they call it a... brojob?” Prom laughed.

“Ugh.”

Prom looked over to admire the damage his pun caused, though he couldn't help but to notice instead how relaxed the prince seemed. He wasn't sure if Noct would be up to take care of his own needs, and while he was a little disappointed, he couldn't be mad. It would be nice to just cuddle up and be close to Noct for as long as time would permit, seeing as Ignis and Gladio would be back before the end of the night.

Prom closed his eyes for a moment when he felt hands on the sensitive spot on his hips, right at the front of his iliac crest, making his whole body tense up and his cock stir once again. “Mmhm.” he moaned, “You're not finished yet?”

“Uhh, no. It's your turn.” The prince stated plainly.

“Aah, I just thought that--”

“You thought that I was just going to use you to get off and then leave you in the same situation we started with? Except maybe the second time around you'd learn to lock the door.” He teased the other.

“Hey! That's not nice, Noct!” Prompto disclaimed with a pout, though he was obviously playing up the offense in his tone, it was legitimately embarrassing to recall the chaos from before..

“Come here.” Noct shook his head with a teasing smirk, as the two met for a kiss. And Prompto wondered if he would be put off from kissing him because he came in his mouth, though the fact that he seemed unconcerned made Prompto feel relieved that they wouldn't have to stop kissing any time soon.

But Noctis had other plans. “Get comfortable.” He said, causing the blond to make a soft questioning sound. 

Looking at the wall, then the space on the bed behind him, he decided that maybe staying in the bed would be the best thing to do.

“Like... like this?” He asked, barely changing anything about his current position, simply sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Noct laughed at the hesitation and lack of assurance he had in such a simple task, “Yeah, any way you'd like it.”

Prom shivered from the chill in the room. Or maybe it had nothing to do with that and was the anticipation for what he was about to finally get.

Getting down onto his knees on the floor, Prom felt a little guilty for having Noct get down onto the floor like this just to get him off seeing that he was a prince, afterall... almost guilty.

“There's a lot of pressure to follow up your performance.” He smiled. Prom smiled back weakly, nodding quickly, nervously waiting for Noctis to proceed.

And he did, and it was so unexpectedly intense and euphoric. He didn't know if it was because he was just that good, or if the buildup and teasing over the course of the night had something to do with it. It was just a mouth, but it was Noct's and it was so warm and wet, nothing like he had felt. He did everything he could to not buck his hips forward, but the motion seemed so natural, it was difficult to resist, though he managed. 

With nothing to grab onto, he hesitantly wove his fingers through Noct's raven locks. “Is this alright?” he asked.

Noct moaned in affirmation, the feeling of the vibration as he held Prom's cock in his mouth sent a shiver through the thin blond's core, the feeling strange and pleasant. He stifled a moan, though he would never actually know how satisfying the sounds he made were for Noctis to hear.

Oh god, whatever Noct was doing felt 10x better than what he imagined he could do. He was so glad that he chose to stay on the bed. If he was standing, he didn't know how he would manage to support himself.

“I don't know what you're doing with your tongue, but please keep doing it.” He pleaded with a soft cry. 

Noct chuckled at how desperately Prompto wanted him and once again, taking note of his erratic and desperate breaths and moans. The blond shifted his position, moving his hands so they were on the bed now, so he could lean back to get a better look at his prince. Unlike him, Prince Noctis did not make eye contact during the act, instead keeping his eyes downcast on Prompto's cock, staying focused on his task.

He paid close attention to the features he never noticed or appreciated before-- the way that his dark hair naturally fell. The curves that made made up his face... and just how delicate his eyelashes looked. They were actually really pretty.

And right now, Noct was doing this for him... he had no reason to. He was doing it because he wanted his friend to feel good. He actually cared about him.

“N-noct,” Prompto whined, barely able to get his name out, but it was all too much and he could tell he was nearing his peak, right before that point when the feeling of release would begin to bubble up inside him until he would let go and it would wash away all the need and desperation he felt prior. “I can't...” he wanted to say he 'can't wait anymore', or just tell him he was cumming, but the words got lost in the feeling.

“Cum for me, Prom.” Noct encouraged, and just the fact that he knew and was just so fucking collected and ready for it pushed the blond over the edge before the euphoria washed through his entire body as he flopped back on the bed to slowly regain his senses.

Noct swallowed it too. It was just so much easier to clean up that way. The prince stood up, getting onto the bed with the blonde.

“Move over, you're taking up way too much space for someone your size.” Noct teased with a soft laugh.

“Hey!” Prom whined, but complied, scooting over, even though Noct filled the space they would have had between him, lying next to the blonde as he moved in to kiss him again. Prompto didn't hesitate to return the kisses, probing the prince's mouth with his tongue as Noct ran his hands along the gunner's slender and toned body. 

Noct pulled away, momentarily, breaking up their kissing, “So... do you think if we got some 'supplies' from one of those shady back alley shops we could take things a bit further next time?”

The idea of there being a next time was thrilling to the blond. He replied, “Hmm? I think we could do that.” He leaned up against the prince, closing his eyes for a second. Even though the night started off terribly maybe things weren't so bad after all. He maybe would have never gotten to experience any of this with Noctis otherwise.

Suddenly, in the silence of the room, deep and familiar voices could be heard from the hallway along with heavy footsteps. Ignis' and Gladio's voices. There was no time to even scan the room for the stray clothes that were laying all over the floor in that typical 'disregarded because you're about to get laid' fashion.

“Oh...” Noct simply said.

Prompto sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
I was going to include penetrative sex, but I didn't like the idea of their hookup being unplanned and then having condoms and lube laying around waiting to be used. So maybe I'll write either another chapter, or another one shot sometime. But since I pretty much never write, who knows.


End file.
